Przyjaźń
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: Krótka komedia obyczajowa. Zwykła rozmowa między przyjaciółmi okraszona wspomnieniami z kilku wypadów na miasto, całość z perspektywy Francisa, który między wierszami zastanawia się, czy tak naprawdę rozumie swojego przyjaciela.


**Uwagi: **Trochę komedii, trochę obyczaju, trochę o niczym. BFT, głównie Francja i Hiszpania, trochę Prusa oraz wspominki z ich jakże aktywnego życia po kilku głębszych. Bo tak. Przy okazji spojrzenie Francji na Hiszpanię. Nic oryginalnego czy nowego.

Czyli w sumie mój styl w pełnej krasie. Cierpcie.

**Postacie:**

Francja – Francis Bonnefoy

Hiszpania – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Prusy – Gilbert Beilschmidt

Czasami ciężko było zrozumieć Hiszpanię i gdyby Francja nie miał doświadczenia wielowiekowej przyjaźni – najprawdopodobniej grzecznie ustawiłby się w tej grupie, która miała Antonia za niepoprawnego optymistę, żyjącego we własnym świecie.

Z drugiej strony może taki właśnie był?

Rozważając tę kwestię, Francis przypalał właśnie długiego, cienkiego papierosa. Po chwili żar zatlił się zwycięsko na jego końcu, a blondyn mógł zacząć delektować się smakiem, który nie zbrzydł mu mimo upływających wieków. Nie palił często, ale ostatnio poznał Anett, która gustowała w nikotynie, a on postanowił dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. Za kilka miesięcy rozstaną się w dobrych stosunkach, a zapalniczka oraz paczka papierosów wrócą do szuflady biurka.

_Ale o czym to ja…_

- _Amigo_! – gdzieś przed nim pojawił się znajomy zarys sylwetki.

Antonio przeciskał się właśnie przez tłum z hiszpańską gracją, co oznaczało ni mniej ni więcej, tylko mistrzowskie używanie łokci na napotkanych po drodze delegatach rządowych, dyplomatach i innych personifikacjach państw. Francis uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

_Tak właśnie._

- _Amigo_! – powtórzył Hiszpania, docierając nareszcie do Francuza. – _Hola_! – przywitał się radośnie, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu, który rzadko znikał z jego twarzy.

- _Salut, mon ami, salut_ – Francis skinął mu pobłażliwie głową.

Na krótką chwilę skierował twarz zza otwarte okno, wypuszczając z ust siwy dym, który w mgnieniu oka rozwiał wiatr.

- Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła ci bez problemów – zagaił grzecznościowo, zerkając na Hiszpanię. Spodziewał się, że odpowiedź niezależnie od faktów zawsze będzie taka sama. Samochód mógłby nawet i trzy razy wylądować w rowie, ale dla Antonia to nadal byłaby udana wycieczka.

Czasami Francis podziwiał optymizm przyjaciela. Czasami się go bał.

- Jak najlepiej! – stwierdził entuzjastycznie Hiszpan, błyszcząc zębami w odpowiedzi. – A twoja? To naprawdę urocze miejsce, _sí_? – zauważył nagle, rozglądając się po przestronnym hallu, w którym się znajdowali.

Francis uniósł lekko brwi i łaskawym spojrzeniem przesunął po tonie szkła, żeliwa i betonu, które ich otaczało. Zbudowany w nowoczesnym stylu godził we wszystko, co Francis był w stanie nazwać „dobrym smakiem".

- Ma ładny widok za oknem – stwierdził wreszcie dyplomatycznie.

Kolejną cechą podobnych założeń były oszklone ściany, które pozwalały na moment zapomnieć, że jest się zamkniętym w nienawistnych objęciach architektury nowoczesnej. W przypadku Szwajcarii był to wielki plus, gdyż ignorując rozciągające się w okolicy miasto, na horyzoncie można było dostrzec granitowy masyw Alp o wiecznie białych szczytach, który we Francisie przywoływał wspomnienia Francji. A fakt, że opuścił ją zaledwie wczoraj naprawdę nie miał znaczenia.

_Muszę zadzwonić do Anett_, pomyślał marszcząc brwi i gasząc papierosa.

- Jest naprawdę duży! Zgubiłem się tu już dwa razy – przyznał Hiszpania z entuzjazmem dziecka, które przeżyło właśnie kolejną przygodę życia. Aż trudno było się nie uśmiechnąć.

- Naprawdę? _Mon ami,_ musisz uważać – westchnął teatralnie Francuz.

- Martwisz się o mnie, _amigo_? Niepotrzebnie! Zawsze dam sobie radę! – W odpowiedzi Francisa dopadła hiszpańska ręka, która w ułamkach sekund przyciągnęła go gwałtownie w stronę Antonia.

Francja rzucił urażone spojrzenie przyjacielowi, ale ten jak zawsze zdawał się go nie zauważać. Blondyn westchnął.

- W ogóle dawno się nie widzieliśmy, _sí_? Miałeś ostatnio tyle na głowie. Czas to zmienić! – zadecydował Hiszpania, kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na swojego rozmówcę. – Może dzisiaj po obradach? Mam nadzieję, że skończą się szybko. Zawsze są takie nudne i praktycznie nigdy nie mówią o niczym konkretnym – westchnął ciężko, ale po chwili ponownie uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Musisz mi powiedzieć co tam u ciebie. Palisz, czyli nowa dziewczyna, _sí_? Jaka jest? Lubiłem Marie, wiesz? Była z niej naprawdę świetna _chica_! A pamiętasz tamtą noc? Myślisz, że już doczyścili to graffiti? Ej, nie patrz tak na mnie! Przecież też się świetnie wtedy bawiłeś!

Francję zalał potok hiszpańskich słów, nie pozwalając mu dojść do głosu. Musiał przemilczeć fakt, że po Marie były jeszcze cztery inne dziewczyny. Wolał, naprawdę **wolał **też nie wspominać tamtej nocy, podczas której upili się w czwórkę (Gilbert też wyrwał się cudem spod nadzoru Ludwiga) co skończyło się na tym, że mimo głośnych protestów Francisa, Antonio przelazł przez ogrodzenie Łuku Triumfalnego (które sięgało mu nieco powyżej kolan, ale i tak była to ciężka walka, a ogrodzenie zebrało swoją ofiarę, gdy Antonio potknął się o nie i wyrżnął orła, tracąc dwa zęby) i napisał „Napoleon to chuj".

W trzech językach.

Francis pamiętał jak przez mgłę, że był wtedy zaskoczony, iż jego przyjaciel zna ich aż tyle.

Po kolejnych pięciu minutach dotarło do niego co właściwie miało miejsce.

Gdy przyjechała policja musiała zastać niezwykle frapujący widok w postaci nieprzytomnego albinosa i blondyna duszącego Latynosa jego własnym krawatem.

Faktycznie, bawił się wyśmienicie.

- Anett, lubi palić, co poradzić. Mężczyzna musi umieć się poświęcić dla swojej _cherie_ – westchnął teatralnie Francja, przykładając wierzch dłoni do czoła w nazbyt pompatycznym geście. Hiszpania roześmiał się. – A wracając do twojej propozycji… To _bien, bien_. Jak najbardziej możemy się spotkać – zapewnił przyjaciela Francis.

- Wspaniale! – wykrzyknął radośnie Antonio. – Jeszcze tylko musimy dorwać Gilberta, o ile jego przyzwoitka pozwoli – zauważył.

Francis uśmiechnął się na te słowa.

- To może być ciężkie zadanie. Ludwig najwyraźniej uznał, że pilnowanie brata to jego nadrzędny cel w życiu zaraz obok łatania dziur Unii Europejskiej – stwierdził nie bez nuty ironii w głosie.

Oczywiście za to ostatnie był Niemcom jak najbardziej wdzięczny, co nie zmieniało faktu, że przy każdej możliwej okazji i tak marudził na nadmierne rządzenie się Ludwiga.

- To aż dziwne, _sí_? W końcu czemu miałby go w ogóle pilnować? Gil to Gil! Ma prawo się trochę zabawić od czasu do czasu! – zauważył Antonio.

Francis pokiwał głową. Zgadzał się z przyjacielem, choć powątpiewał w to, że słowo „zabawić" istnieje w ogóle w słowniku Ludwiga.

Z drugiej strony, nie był też do końca pewien, czy Ludwig pochwalał ich formę „zabawy". O ile dobrze pamiętał, ostatnim razem, kiedy wyszli na miasto w Berlinie, Hiszpanię odnaleźli następnego dnia płynącego do góry plecami w Haweli, gdy kierował się w stronę Łaby, Prusy obudził się na szczycie Reichstagu i za nic nie wiedział, jak stamtąd zejść, a on sam tymczasem odnalazł się dwa dni później.

W Wiedniu.

I do dzisiaj nie wiedział jak właściwie tam trafił. Zwłaszcza, że brakowało mu portfela i z jakiegoś powodu zamienił garnitur na sukienkę w kwiatki.

Niektórych rzeczy lepiej było nie wiedzieć.

- Na pewno jakoś go wyciągniemy – zapewnił przyjaciela Francis. – Ludwig też ma swoje sprawy, wystarczy, że coś wymyślimy. No i na pewno nam się nie oprze – dodał z wymownym półuśmiechem.

Hiszpania już wydawał się zapalony do tego pomysłu. Coś podpowiadało Francji (może to resztki zdrowego rozsądku, który nie mając wyboru wyłączał się w towarzystwie jego dwójki przyjaciół), że skończy się tak jak zwykle i Hiszpan nie czekając na zapoznanie się z planem, wtargnie do pruskiego pokoju hotelowego. Oknem.

Ostatnio zrobił to na wysokości piątego piętra, co obaj z Gilbertem uznali za niesamowity wyczyn. Hiszpania także był z niego wyraźnie zadowolony, gdy już udało mu się zmartwychwstać po kilkuminutowym leżeniu płasko na chodniku. Prusy wybrał mniej efektowne wyjście drzwiami.

- Francis, tobie potrafi oprzeć się każdy, kto nie ma wady wzroku lub nie zapomniał zabrać okularów – szorstki głos wbił się nagle w rozmowę. Francis zerknął kątem oka w bok.

Zza pleców jego i Antonia wychyliła się trzecia postać. Para nienaturalnych czerwonych oczu zdawała się świdrować Francję na wylot, ale ten znał to spojrzenie na tyle dobrze, by nic sobie z niego nie robić. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się, choć jego gest i tak bladł przy szerokim uśmiechu, jaki Prusowi zaserwował Hiszpan.

- Gilbert! – Antonio wykrzyknął radośnie. – Właśnie o tobie mówiliśmy!

- Zauważyłem, drzecie się tak głośno, że słychać was w całej Genewie, a może nawet i dalej – stwierdził albinos. – Wrzeszczenie swoich tajnych planów to jak rozumiem nowa technika wojskowa, która zastąpi białe flagi? Wtedy wróg nie będzie nawet musiał się do ciebie zbliżać, Francis.

W odpowiedzi na kąśliwą uwagę Francja zaperzył się i posłał Gilbertowi mordercze spojrzenie spode łba. Oczywiście jak zawsze nie zrobiło ono wrażenia na Prusach, który odpowiedział mu jednym ze swoich złośliwych uśmiechów.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Francis, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że za dużo przebywasz z Kirklandem – zauważył po czym z rozmachem klepnął francuskie plecy.

Francis jęknął, tracąc na chwilę dech. Tym razem jego wyraz twarzy z rozdrażnionego zmienił się w oburzony.

- Próbujesz mnie zabić, _mon ami_?

- Klepnięciem? Cóż to byłoby za zwycięstwo nad wielką i potężną Francją! – Gilbert odparł niemalże ze śmiertelną powagą, którą psuł uśmiech nie znikający z jego twarzy.

Antonio roześmiał się. Teraz to jemu Francis rzucił obrażone spojrzenie, po czym prychnął wymownie.

- Bardzo śmieszne, Gilbert. Nie zgubiłeś czasami swojej opiekunki? Wiesz takiej metr osiemdziesiąt, szpiczasty hełm, ulizane włosy i krótkie, skórzane spodenki – spytał Francja. – Jestem pewien, że już się o ciebie martwi.

W odpowiedzi Prusy przewrócił oczyma, ale zanim zdążył coś odpowiedzieć, wtrącił się Antonio.

- Widziałem Ludwiga wcześniej jak się zgubiłem! Mówił coś o stercie koszul, które przywiózł ze sobą, bo ktoś nie wyprasował ich w Berlinie!

Gilbert zbladł i to teraz Francja mógł sobie pozwolić na zwycięski uśmieszek, który pojawił się jak tylko przestał zadawać sobie pytanie, po co w ogóle Niemcy zrobiłby coś takiego. Nie miało to znaczenia, liczył się pokonany przeciwnik. Wprawdzie przez Hiszpanię, ale to w niczym nie przeszkadzało.

- A tak właściwie to o czym rozmawiamy? – spytał Antonio niewinnie, przesuwając spojrzeniem pomiędzy przyjaciółmi.

Francis parsknął lekko, a Gilbert przesunął dłonią po twarzy.

- Antonio, jesteś niereformowalny – stwierdził krótko Prusy.

- To chyba dobrze, _sí_? – spytał wesoło Hiszpania.

- Oczywiście! – zapewnił go Francja i poklepał po głowie.

W odpowiedzi Antonio uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Z jakiegoś powodu Francis zaczął podejrzewać, że uwaga o Ludwigu, którą wypowiedział wcześniej, wcale nie była taka przypadkowa. Ale gdy zerknął na Hiszpana zobaczył tylko szeroki uśmiech nieskalany myślą.

Naprawdę ciężko było mu go zrozumieć.

Ale przecież nie trzeba było kogoś rozumieć, żeby dobrze się z nim bawić.

Dlatego teraz przyciągnął do siebie Gilberta, nie zważając na jego protesty, wybrzmiewające w twardym niemieckim języku. Alergiczna reakcja Prus była stara jak świat światem (i znikała po jednym kuflu piwa). Tak samo jak szeroki uśmiech Hiszpanii (po kuflu piwa tylko się zwiększał) i jego hałaśliwy śmiech, który bezpardonowo wypełniał sobą korytarz. A ponad tym wszystkim znajdował się on, Francis i choć sam twierdził szumnie, że do tego zestawienia wnosi zdrowy rozsądek, to Gilbert i Antonio zgodnie twierdzili, że po prostu to jego najłatwiej jest naciągnąć na postawienie kolejnej kolejki.


End file.
